


On the sofa

by orphan_account



Category: Blur
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon thinks a sleep over will be a great way to bond with his mate since they haven't had much time to hang. Graham is nervous, and he has all the rights to be so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

A sleep over, Damon had suggested. It will be fun he had stated. Just the two of us, he had explained. Graham felt that something would happen. Recently he had felt uncomfortable when Damon came too close, gave him kisses on the cheeks or touched him lightly. They weren’t children anymore and those sorts of gestures confused the younger. He didn’t know if Damon was being serious or if Graham just wished that he were. Whichever it was, he still felt nervous when he knocked on Damon’s door that afternoon.  
The door opened almost immediately. It was thrown open violently and there was Damon, grinned widely with blonde hair framing his face. His necklace hung around the neck as usual, and he wore a grey tee with jeans and a worn belt.  
The blond opened his mouth to greet his guest but Graham smiled instead and interrupted him.  
"Your fly's open."  
Damon looked down and shrugged. "I will take them off soon anyways.”  
Graham blushed and squeezed himself into the hall with the backpack hanging over his shoulder.  
"So where do I sleep?” he asked, biting his lip.  
"In my bed?” said Damon, as if it were obvious and closed the door behind them. There was an awkward silence after that, so Graham decided to put down his bag of clothing on the stairs.  
"Is it not better if I sleep on the couch?" The idea of sleeping in the same bed with his best friend scared him a little. But at the same time he felt like he was longing for it… He shook away that thought quickly.  
"Why? That’s much more uncomfortable.” Damon almost sounded hurt and when he moved in front of Graham, the brunette did not dare to meet his gaze.  
"I just thought it might get cramped," murmured Graham and scratched his nose with eyes fixed on his bag .  
"Don’t worry," Damon said with a smirk. He put his hand on his younger friend's shoulder and gave him a small squeeze. "Come on, you can put the bag in the bedroom."  
Graham picked up his bag again and followed Damon up the stairs and into the bedroom that was so small that it barely had room for a closet since the bed took up most of the room. The brunette threw his bag on the bed and turned to his friend, who was standing closer than he’d thought. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he fell over the bed. Damon laughed and offered him a helping hand but Graham shook his head and got up himself.  
"Really, don’t be that way. We're going to have fun tonight, alright? It feels like we haven’t had a real talk in years," said Damon and sighed.  
It was true. They had been busy with other things to keep up as buddies. But now they were here in Damon's small apartment, in the bedroom with an embarrassing silence hanging over them. "I miss you sometimes," murmured Damon and tilted his head. Graham finally looked up at him then.  
"Don’t be silly! I spend every living minute with you, Dave and Alex." The brunette felt his cheeks heating up and how his heart began to beat faster. He would rather just punch himself to get rid of the strange thoughts that Damon's words gave him. But instead he just stared into the blue eyes in front of him and couldn’t help but smile a little.  
"You know what I mean," said Damon and bumped into Graham teasingly, who nodded in reply.

The two friends decided to move to the living room and put on some music. There they sat in Damon’s couch and talked about basically everything until the sun went down. After hours they had come back to the topic of why they didn’t socialize as much anymore.  
"Something happened when we moved, I guess," murmured Graham who had put his head in Damon's lap and looked up on blonde hair hanging down over his face. All fear of his friend had disappeared during their conversation, and he now felt much more comfortable about the situation.  
"No, I think it has to do with the band. We are four now, not two, "said Damon and shrugged. Graham did the same.  
"Maybe," he murmured and nibbled on his thumbnail. It was quiet for a moment until he felt Damon's fingers playing in his hair. Graham closed his eyes and let himself relax, the low music playing in the background. The cold fingers slid down from his bangs to his nose and stroked his cheek and gently grabbed hold of his chin. Under him Graham felt how Damon slowly shifted position and when he opened his eyes he saw right into Damon’s blue. The music seemed further away than ever, none of them really hearing it any longer when Damon pressed his lips against Graham’s.  
The kiss was quick and Graham found himself actually kissing back. After just a short while Damon leaned away and smiled at his friend.  
"I actually thought you would be more reluctant," he said calmly, but his heart was beating like a thousand drums in his chest.  
“I thought so too," said Graham, and touched his lips. He smiled at the blonde before he sat up. His heart was also beating crazy fast when he turned around on the couch, pulled his legs up under him and put his hand behind Damon's neck. He could barely think straight; it felt almost as if he had been drinking, thoughts stuck together in his head. The only brunette knew was that he did not care if Damon had been serious before, because now Graham in all seriousness was.  
"Again," he said with a wide smile.  
Damon laughed, a bit confused, but leaned more then willingly forward and their lips met again. This time their mouths moved against each other, in passionately synchronization. Graham's hand left Damon’s neck and instead he pulled his fingers through the blonde hair. Damon answered the gesture by putting his arm around his friend's waist and pulling him closer. Their chests brushed against each other for a short while but it was all that was needed for the two boys to become aware of how quickly each heart was beating. It made Graham’s courage rise and he let his tongue leave his mouth to greet Damon’s.

Like electricity the feeling of pleasure shot through his body when he felt the taste of his friend's saliva. His blushing cheeks were on fire and he felt Damon clawing at his lower back in an attempt to get him to come even closer. Without breaking the kiss, Graham succeeded with throwing his leg over Damon’s and sat down on his lap.  
Damon moaned over how uncomfortable the position was. Graham's bones cut into his thighs and he had to spread their legs wide for it not to hurt. The simple gesture made so that their crotches for a moment touched, making Graham shudder. He broke the kiss and looked with heavy eyes at Damon, who looked with equally heavy eyes back at him. Then he laughed nervously.  
"What are we doing," he whispered and hid his blushing face in Damon's neck.  
"I don’t know, but I like it," Damon breathed and planted kisses on Graham's shoulder, up to his neck and finally nibbled at his earlobe. It made the brunette moan in Damon's ear, who responded by thrusting his hips to get their bulges to rub against each other. Graham moaned loudly but closed his mouth to meet Damon's hip movements. His cock hardened almost immediately. The jeans fabric felt extremely uncomfortable, but it didn’t matter because Damon was kissing him and biting at his neck as if he had suddenly become a cannibal. It became increasingly difficult not to groan when their hips began to move faster, the friction between them becoming more heated. Graham felt a tingle in his balls as he felt close to cumming in his underwear. But then suddenly Damon pushed on his chest and they both stopped moving. They tried to catch their breaths for a moment before Damon was the first to speak, the feeling of desire still deep and his cock still hard.  
"Take... Take off your pants," he panted and gave Graham's shoulder a light shove. The guitarist stood up gently from the singer's lap and swallowed hard before he began unzipping his jeans with shaky hands. Damon, who already had unzipped pants since before, lifted his bum and quickly pulled off his garment, and then threw them onto the floor.  
Like a horny teenager Graham jumped out of his own pants and threw himself into his band mates knee and kissed him. His pulse was pounding as their tongues met again, and the same for their cocks, this time only two pair of underwear between their genitals and no thick jeans fabric. They pulled on each other's hair and sweat poured down their foreheads, but it was nothing the boys thought of because the feeling of pleasure was too good and although it probably was wrong, they just couldn’t stop rubbing their hard cocks against each other and moan loudly into their mouths. Eventually the tingling sensation returned to Graham's testicles and he was the first to cum. Sticky semen made his underwear wet, and he was shaking like a leaf in Damon's arms. Shortly after Damon was in the same condition and with blonde hair stuck on his forehead.  
Silence fell over the room, the music had since long stopped playing. All that could be heard was their breaths when they tried to calm down their rushing hearts.  
Graham felt tired and after a while he got up from Damon's lap and sat down next to him.  
"Wow," Damon gasped then and turned to smile at his friend, who shyly smiled back. "I think I love you, Gra."  
Grahams brown eyes widened. So Damon had been serious. Those were the words he had wanted to hear for so long, perhaps without knowing it. But now that they hung in the air and waited for an answer, he couldn’t help but giggle.  
"If you're really serious, I think I love you as well, Damon."  
Damon’s face lit up like the sun, and when he leaned forward to kiss Graham they both fell to the couch. They laughed but eventually yawned.

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms, without having any supper.


End file.
